


I'm addicted to your light

by DaniBee



Series: Goodbye and Hello [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Comic 2.19, Schmoop, could be a stand-alone, so much fluff you guys, we could have a pillow fight with this much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniBee/pseuds/DaniBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is over, and it's time for hellos.</p><p>Or: The one where Bitty goes to visit Jack in Providence just before his junior year starts, and things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm addicted to your light

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don't even know, you guys.The porn just happened? I feel like I need to go to confession now, and I'm not even fucking Catholic.
> 
> My absolute gratitude to:
> 
> [Orangepencils](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepencils/pseuds/Orangepencils), who is 'swawesome, and who's been wonderfully kind in answering my French-related questions so that this isn't any more embarrassing than it needs to be
> 
> and [Burning_Up_A_Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun), who is my fairy godmother of a beta, who waved a wand and made everything better, including my sanity. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> You guys rock.

“—been so busy, didn’t really have the time to go shopping yet. It’s um. It’s a little bare. Not homey like your house in Georgia, eh? Sorry. But we’ve got the couch, at least, and the tv, so um—”

“Jack,” Bitty interrupts, a little amazed at the sight of Jack Zimmermann _babbling_. “Jack, honey. I really don’t care about the furniture.”

Jack stops short. Then he looks at him, really looks at him, and Bitty lets every bit of his excitement and happiness about being here show on his face. He’d been trying to hold it in when Jack met him at the airport because they were in public, and then Jack was driving, but now they’re in his apartment, and goodness, the boy is _nervous_ , apparently, and ain’t that a squeeze to the heart. Bitty steps into his space, looking up at those striking blue eyes that Skype can never capture clearly enough to satisfy him, and he just knows that he looks as hopelessly adoring as he feels. He can’t help it.

“Oh,” Jack says.

“Yes, _oh_.” Bitty smiles, feeling heady with how close Jack is—he’s right _here_ —and tugs at the strap of his bag on Jack’s shoulder. “Now put this down. And just hold me for a little while, hmm?”

The bag instantly drops to the floor, and strong arms enfold Bitty, who melts willingly into them, remembering every second of yearning for exactly this so many, many miles away. “Now this is what I call a welcome,” Bitty says, and he’s aiming for light and teasing but his voice is too thick with emotion for that, and it ends up embarrassingly heartfelt instead.

Jack’s embrace tightens even more. “I missed you,” he mumbles into Bitty’s hair.

“I missed you, too,” he murmurs, unable to help pressing a kiss over Jack’s strongly beating heart.

“I want you to be happy here.”

Oh, this boy. Always taking his breath away. “Jack,” Bitty says, pulling away slightly, just enough to look up into that beloved face. “Sweetheart _. I already am_.”

Bitty catches a flash of intense emotion in those blue eyes before Jack’s lips are on his, hungry and eager, and Bitty is helpless to do anything but respond. He arches into the kiss, gasping, and Jack takes that as his cue to curl his tongue into Bitty’s mouth, turning the kiss even more heated and greedy and electrifying. Bitty’s skin sparks like a live wire under Jack’s hands, stroking down his sides and all over his back, sneaking under his shirt to blaze possessive paths everywhere he can reach. Then Jack surrenders Bitty’s mouth to go after the sensitive skin on his neck, sucking and licking sensuously, and _lord_ , Bitty might just die from too much arousal, he might. He can’t find a shred of objection, though, so he drops his head back in invitation, earning a harsh groan from Jack, and Bitty buries his hands in soft dark hair as Jack bends down to take full advantage of his exposed throat. He squirms a little, feeling how tight his jeans have become, and the movement presses him right into the hot, hard bulge of Jack’s fully aroused cock. They both gasp.

“Do you…is this…do you want—”

Bitty rapidly considers their options, knowing what Jack is really asking. The couch is closest and tempting, but they haven’t had real privacy since those few stunning moments at the Haus that had flipped his world upside down. Right now they’ve got the luxury of time. Jack’s visit to Georgia had featured giddy, eager explorations, but they’d both been all too aware of sharing the house with Bitty’s parents, so they hadn’t gone that far. Now, though. _Now_.

“Take me to bed,” Bitty decides, a mix of pleading and command, then promptly shrieks in surprise as Jack scoops him up and rushes him through a nearby doorway. One look at Jack’s face shows how pleased he is with himself at finding the quickest way to travel, and Bitty is shaking helplessly with laughter by the time he’s carefully lowered onto a soft and yielding surface.

 _“Mister Zimmermann,”_ he says, mock-scolding him for the surprise, but he can’t keep the grin off his face as he pulls Jack down on top of him. He’s smiling and smug, and Bitty wants him _so much._

“Hi,” Bitty says, relishing the lovely sight of Jack caging him in with each arm on either side of the pillow. The warmth of his muscled body is a welcome weight upon him, and for the first time since the Fourth of July week, Bitty feels the ache inside him ease.

Jack’s smile quirks up just a little bit further. “Hi,” he whispers, and it takes Bitty’s breath away, how much tenderness was in that one simple word. All those months spent pining for Jack, studying and savoring every little thing about him against all self-preservation, and he never thought Jack’s voice could sound like _this_ , like wonder and worship and delight all at once, while looking at _Bitty_. His eyes are flitting around Bitty’s face, like he’s taking a mental picture, committing him to memory, and the idea that Jack wants to keep him as much as he wants to be kept makes something huge and painful clench in his chest. It’s the beautiful kind of hurt, and Bitty will readily take it, but he’s also dangerously close to maybe crying or saying things it might be too soon to say. So he buries his hands back in Jack's hair and demands, “Kiss me.”

He has only a split second to see Jack’s eyes darken before he’s being devoured, kissed all over, and he surrenders into it, insatiable for the way Jack wants him. His own desire turns desperate, and he writhes under him, struggling with whose shirt he doesn’t even know, only knowing that he wants the fabric out of the way, wants them to be naked, nothing in between.

Jack growls and Bitty realizes that he’s been babbling out loud, because he’s suddenly helping Bitty tug their clothes and shoes off, focused on the task the way he’s always been on the ice. Bitty only has a moment to appreciate how hot that is before they’ve succeeded, and the first full press of their bare bodies against each other makes him gasp, thrumming with oversensitivity in every inch of his skin that touches Jack’s.

Jack pulls them flush against each other, on their sides and face to face, and Bitty moans as their cocks slide together in the cradle of their hips. “What do you want, baby?” Jack rasps against his ear, breath hot on his neck and making Bitty tremble. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…I don’t know,” Bitty whimpers, mindless. “Anything. _Everything_.”

Jack growls again, and Bitty shivers, remembering the first time he’d heard that sound, down in a hidden cove by the lake back in Madison. They’d taken advantage of being alone to get their hands on each other for the first time, lightheaded over the freedom to touch. He’d wanted to get his mouth on Jack, too, but they’d been too dizzy with desire then, too eager, to take their time. He decides to make up for it right now.

“Can I,” Bitty starts, then shudders, distracted by the way Jack has both hands on his ass, rocking their hips together in a slow, sensual roll that’s driving Bitty out of his mind. He tightens his grip on one powerful bicep and perseveres. “Can I suck you off? Please. I really want to…to taste your cock.”

He feels a surge of triumph when Jack groans, swearing in French, and Bitty has the fleeting idea that he should take French this semester just to know what that means. Then Jack rolls onto his back, bringing Bitty with him, and there’s nothing else on his mind except for the thrill of finding himself on top of his boyfriend. There are miles and miles of defined muscle and smooth skin, and there’s so much to say about this except Bitty thinks he might have swallowed his tongue.

“Have at it,” Jack allows in a strangled voice, sounding on edge. His eyes look a little bit wild. “It might kill me, but I don’t think I’d mind.”

Bitty’s so amazed and unbearably turned on to see the obvious effect he’s having on Jack, that it actually takes a second for his brain to reboot and realize that he’s been given permission. He swoops in for a kiss, hot and deep and unrestrained, and Jack instantly gives as good as he gets with his hands ardently moving all over him, grasping at his ass and grinding up, their erections rubbing and smearing pre-come all over their stomachs which is almost more than Bitty can bear. He finds himself near the knife-edge of surrender, but he really wants to give his first blowjob today, so he breaks the kiss off with a gasp. He licks and sucks his way down Jack’s body, too intoxicated to feel self-conscious about what he’s doing, only wanting to taste as much as he can.

He lingers at Jack’s sinful abs, exploring them with both mouth and hands, enjoying the way Jack twitches and groans at his touch. One big hand settles on his shoulder, thumb caressing where Bitty knows his freckles are, and he turns his head to press a tender kiss on Jack’s wrist. When he glances up, Jack's eyes are full of something deep and intense that Bitty recognizes in his own gut, and he suddenly can’t wait anymore.

Jack’s cock is gorgeous, long and smooth and uncut, with a mouthwatering thickness that Bitty’s been fantasizing about since the first time he saw it. His hips give an involuntary squirm against the mattress at the tantalizing thought that he could have this inside him, hopefully soon. Then he decides that discretion is for people who don’t have Jack Zimmermann’s cock in their hands, and gives voice to the thought.

“I want you to fuck me later, if that’s okay,” Bitty says, then immediately dips his head for one long lick and to hide the blush he knows is burning on his cheeks. He can’t believe how wanton he’s being, but he thinks Beyoncé might be proud.

Jack shouts, giving a sudden reflexive thrust that he immediately tries to control, and Bitty thinks, _screw that_ , I’m _proud_. He gives an experimental suck at the head, shivering at the slurping sound it makes, dirty and wet in the thick air of the room. He loves that sound, and he decides to make it happen again, licking messily over every inch of the leaking cock in front of him. Jack’s once again swearing in French, and when Bitty dares to chance a look he sees blazing eyes and hands clutching the sheets, and well. That just won’t do. He reaches for one of Jack’s hands, placing it on his head, saying, “Show me, sweetheart, show me how to please you.”

Jack’s chest is heaving with breath, and he visibly reins himself in. “ _Merde_ , I was right, you’re gonna kill me,” he groans. But he runs his fingers through Bitty’s hair, surprisingly gentle, and caresses his cheek before curling both hands around his head loosely, just a guiding touch. “Slow, baby, just take it slow.”

Bitty obeys, lowering his mouth over the thick erection, but he’s so eager that Jack has to use his hands to slow him down rather than to coax him on. Bitty revels in the taste of it, musky with a hint of salt and bitterness, but he realizes there’s no way he can fit all of it in his mouth. He lifts off with a gasp, then immediately sinks back down, ready to try again, but Jack holds him still.

“It’s okay, just use your hands where your mouth can’t reach,” he’s saying, patient though his hands are trembling against Bitty’s skull. “You know how much I love your hands.”

Bitty nods, encouraged, and goes back down. This time he grips the base with one of his hands, using the other to balance on Jack’s thigh, as he takes as much cock as he can into his mouth. Jack inhales sharply and his hands tighten in his hair, so Bitty grows bolder, trying out a tentative rhythm with both mouth and hand.

“So good, baby, you’re doing so well,” Jack pants, running his hands over Bitty’s neck and shoulders, indulging his weird obsession with Bitty’s summer freckles even now.  Bitty glows warm with Jack’s open admiration and increases his efforts, swallowing around the cock in his mouth. Jack makes luscious, filthy grunts above him and Bitty throws himself even more into it, using both hands now, sucking even harder, hungry for more of those sounds and the short, instinctive thrusts that Jack can’t help making into his throat.

Suddenly, strong hands tighten on his arms and start urging Bitty up. His mouth releases Jack’s cock with a lewd little pop and a gasp, and he tries to catch his breath to ask why. Jack pulls him upwards, his wet cock smearing a glossy trail along Bitty’s abs, and the moment he’s within reach Jack captures his mouth in an sizzling, utterly carnal kiss.

Jack rolls them over, finally getting out an explanation while ravishing kisses on his neck. “You were doing so good,” he groans against Bitty’s jaw. “Too good if you want me to fuck you.” He punctuates this with a sharp, hard thrust that grinds their cocks together, and yes, dear god, yes, _please_.

“You _do_ want to get fucked,” Jack asks, his voice rough and dark in Bitty’s ear, “don’t you?”

Bitty whimpers, too overcome to say anything, especially when one big hand slides under him to run a hot, teasing line down the cleft of his ass.

“Baby?” Jack asks, apparently serious about demanding an answer, pausing just before his fingers reach Bitty’s twitching hole.

“Yes, _yes_ , god, just please—” Bitty’s near-incoherent mewling is thankfully enough for Jack, because his fingers are suddenly _there_ , tracing light provocative circles around his rim, and _lord_ , he might not survive this but he wants it anyway. He lifts up his face, asking for a kiss, and Jack is there instantly, licking into Bitty’s mouth even as his devastating fingers move to gently fondle his balls. Feeling already wrecked, Bitty can only open his legs wider in surrender.

Jack pushes up to reach into the bedside drawer, then drops a bottle of lube and a condom down beside the pillow before returning to brace himself over Bitty, looking right into his eyes.

“Let me make you feel good,” Jack murmurs, and Bitty doesn’t know if it’s lust or tenderness that will do him in, but surely this boy will be the death of him. Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s torso, pulling his entire weight down onto himself, and Jack goes willingly, sliding his arms between Bitty’s back and the bed to envelop him completely. It’s a fairly chaste hug, for all that they’re naked with sweat and pre-come glistening on their skin, yet it doesn’t feel out of place in what is essentially the most erotic experience of Bitty’s life. He tucks his face into the curve between Jack’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in, and he presses his lips against the skin lest he let loose with all the _I love you_ ’s he feels bubbling up inside.

“I trust you,” Bitty whispers instead, meaning it the same way, and from the sharp intake of breath and the sudden spasming of Jack’s arms around him he thinks maybe he knows. Jack pushes up to look at him, searching, and Bitty knows that his face is completely stripped bare of any defenses, and it’s all right there for Jack to see. Jack shudders out a reverent breath, tipping Bitty’s chin up with one hand. He just _looks_ at Bitty for a moment, like he's something precious beyond compare. Then, ever so slowly, he bestows a soft kiss on Bitty's cheek, then his forehead, then his other cheek, each one imbued with so much care and stunning tenderness it almost hurts. Bitty can feel himself tearing up as Jack drops one last kiss on the tip of his nose and ends it with a sweet little nuzzle.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Jack promises, gazing at him solemnly, and Bitty is too choked up to say anything so he just nods and wraps his legs around Jack’s hips, amazed at how well they fit together despite their differences.

Jack reaches for the lube and squirts a good amount on his fingers, taking advantage of Bitty’s new position to get to his exposed little hole. Bitty squirms at the slick, molten pressure as Jack starts in on those slow, maddening circles again, firmer this time, his eyes hot and intent on Bitty’s every reaction.

"Please," he whispers, not sure how much longer he can last. He feels like he's been hard for hours.

“Ready for me to open you up?” Jack murmurs. “You want my finger inside you?”

Bitty whines, because yes, he’d learned how surprisingly vocal Jack can be while having sex during their summer trysts in Georgia, but he seems to be outdoing himself this time. He’d comment on it, if he didn’t need every single neuron to form words in reply.

“Y-yes,” he manages. Okay, one word. It will have to do.

Jack’s eyes darken at the plea in Bitty’s voice, and finally, finally, one long finger breaches his entrance, agonizingly slow and exquisitely careful. Bitty whimpers and starts to writhe down on it, impatient, but Jack holds him still with one firm hand on his hip.

“Shh, don’t wanna hurt you,” he soothes, lowering his head to lick and suck at Bitty’s nipple, which turns out to be a rather effective distraction. He laves it thoroughly with his tongue, adding a sharp little nip at the bud, and broken noises spill out of Bitty even as his hands roam fervently over the broad expanse of Jack’s muscular back.

Jack moves on to the other nipple, and Bitty realizes that his finger is now fully inside him, starting a slow, steady rhythm, opening him up. He moans, and Jack rumbles in response, releasing Bitty’s hip when he makes small, twitching movements to meet his hand.

“That’s right, baby,” he coaxes. “Let me in.”

It’s not long before Bitty’s ready for more, pulse thrumming with need, hands twisting in Jack’s hair where they’d landed during his sinful ministrations to Bitty’s chest. “More, Jack, more,” he keens, moving his feet down Jack’s powerful legs and thighs, pressing his heels down on his ass, unable to keep still.

Jack responds with a strong, sharp suck on Bitty’s already-reddened nipple, and Bitty arches up with a cry, surprised. There’s a second finger seeking entrance when he sinks back down, and Bitty gasps but tries to hold still as it pushes inside, Jack’s two fingers now thicker than anything he’s ever had in his ass.

Jack moves from his chest to Bitty’s abs, and Bitty would feel self-conscious about it except for how Jack used their swimming trips to the lake in Madison to very, very thoroughly convince him of how attractive he found Bitty’s physique. Even now he takes a moment to take in Bitty’s toned body with heated eyes, before getting back down and greedily tracing his abs with his tongue, the hot, wet slide of it competing for attention with the two fingers plunging in and out of Bitty’s hole.

The flood of sensation is pushing him to the brink, but Bitty’s aching to have Jack’s cock inside him, and he doesn’t want to come from anything else. He’s already half-crazed with pleasure, writhing on Jack’s fingers, hoping the wrecked noises spilling from his mouth are making some sense to Jack, because he needs more, _now_.

Jack gives a low little chuckle but finally places three newly-lubed fingers at his rim, _thank all that is holy_ , and Bitty’s about to bear down to hurry it up if not for Jack’s firm hand on his hip again, urging him to stay still.

“I’ll give you what you need,” he rumbles, slowly, slowly sinking in, and Bitty is suddenly glad for Jack’s restraint because holy _god_ , that is a _lot_. He breathes around the burn, feeling every nerve in his body light up, until Jack suddenly sinks his mouth around Bitty’s dick, making him cry out in shock. For a white-hot second everything else is forgotten, because Jack’s mouth is wet and slick and heated around him, sucking wickedly around his throbbing length. He’s whining and groaning and trying to buck into the spectacular pleasure, but Jack’s arm is lying across his hips, holding him helpless, while his hand is firmly gripping the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

Then oh— _oh_. Jack’s three fingers are already deep inside him, completely breaching his ass, and Bitty feels full, so full, and absolutely sloppy with lube. Jack slides them out while pulling off of Bitty’s dick, slow and sucking, and the twin sensations have him whimpering, pleading, brokenly saying Jack’s name over and over again. His only salvation is the tight grip around his shaft, but when Jack plunges his fingers back in and hits exactly the right spot inside Bitty, the sudden burst of electricity sparking up Bitty’s spine makes him absolutely wail, high and wild, and he knows he can’t wait anymore, he can’t.

“Jack, please, need your cock, please,” he sobs, needy and desperate, completely shameless about it. His hands are gripping Jack wherever he could reach, clutching and grasping, trying to get his urgency across.

Jack croons and mercifully lets up on his prostate, but he keeps fucking his fingers into Bitty, twisting them now, opening him up. _For his cock,_ Bitty thinks hazily _, he’s opening me up for his cock._ He realizes that Jack’s no longer holding him down because he’s thrusting back, wanton and eager, impatient to prove that he’s ready now, please, he wants Jack inside him, wants to come on his cock.

“ _Crisse_ , you’re driving me insane,” Jack grits out, because he’s apparently been begging out loud, and he doesn’t even care, he’s just craving to get fucked. He pulls at Jack insistently, who obliges by claiming Bitty’s mouth in an absolutely filthy kiss, his fingers still screwing lewdly in and out of Bitty’s hole.

“Get inside me,” Bitty implores when Jack releases his mouth. “I’m ready now, can’t wait anymore. Please, Jack, please.”

“So eager to get fucked, _mon beau_ ,” Jack groans against his lips, “so beautiful, so perfect.”

“I want you,” Bitty whispers tremulously. “Please, I want you.”

“You’ll have me,” Jack promises, just as he draws his fingers all the way out of Bitty, who writhes, feeling empty and incomplete. He whimpers at the loss, until Jack hikes Bitty’s thigh further up his own hip and he holds his breath at what he knows is coming.

“I would put you on top, _chéri_ ,” Jack murmurs, “but you can get impatient, eh? We need to go slow to take care of you.” He reaches for more lube and a condom, putting both on himself while dropping kisses all over Bitty’s face.

“Jack—“

Whatever he’s about to say cuts off when the slick, swollen head of Jack’s cock presses at his entrance, and he catches his breath at how huge it feels, how gorgeous. Jack pushes in slowly, and Bitty feels every inch of how thick he is. Even with how Jack thoroughly fingered Bitty to the limits of his sanity beforehand, there’s still a slight burn at the stretch. Bitty doesn’t care, oh he definitely does _not_ care—it’s the wait that’s more excruciating. So he reaches for Jack’s ass to make it known that he wants more, he wants it all.

 _“Baby,”_ Jack groans when Bitty’s hands urge him on, and he can tell it’s supposed to be chiding, but Jack’s as eager as he is and he’s been so good for so long, trying to stay in control to make it good for Bitty. He’s got to be at his limits by now. Bitty takes full advantage.

“You feel so good,” he breathes right into Jack’s ear. “So good, sweetheart, so much better than I’d imagined. I’ve been dreaming of this.”

Jack gasps a sudden little _“ah!”_ and flexes his hips, driving his cock all the way inside, and _oh_ , he’s in so deep, so big, filling Bitty right up that even his heart feels like it might burst. _Jack’s inside me,_ he thinks, and the intimacy of it makes him want to cry—it’s only the thought that Jack might worry about the tears that stops him.

“You alright?” Jack’s voice is rough, but sweet with concern nonetheless. “You okay, baby?”

Bitty takes his hands off that ass to comb Jack’s sweat-damp hair away from his forehead so that he can look into his eyes. “More than okay,” he swears, bucking up his hips to prove his point. “Fuck me, please, fuck me.”

 _“Mon dieu,”_ he groans, and learning that Bitty could make Jack sound like that makes him feel dizzy with power. But then Jack thrusts and the only thing he cares about becomes the sinuous slide of the hard cock in his tight channel, heady and intoxicating, taking his breath away. The slowness is driving him wild, and Bitty winds his arms around Jack, trying to get leverage, urging him to go faster.

Jack gives him what he wants, speeding up his pace, and Bitty feels overheated and overwhelmed. _It’s so much_. He’s wailing, begging, digging his nails in, and Jack groans, thrusting harder into Bitty’s hole. The lube, sweat, and pre-come on their skin makes an obscene squelching sound as their bodies collide, and apparently he’s a complete hussy because he can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of Jack, braced over him and giving Bitty the fucking he wants.

“You’re so perfect, taking me so well,” Jack pants, and Bitty sees the last remnants of his control slipping as he starts swearing in a stream of French that Bitty can’t hope to understand. He thinks he gets the gist, though, when one big hand slips under him to hold up his ass, and the new angle makes Jack’s cockhead ram his prostate on every thrust. Bitty keens like he’s dying, and he thinks maybe he is—he had no idea his body could feel this much ecstasy. It’s too much, too good—the heat surging in his blood is rushing to its peak, and Bitty finds himself sobbing Jack’s name over and over, helpless in the tidal wave of lust. His prostate gets pounded again and again, Jack absolutely ruthless in giving him pleasure, and Bitty cries out and explodes in a shower of white-hot sparks, spurting come between them and streaking over both their abdomens, marking them as one.

Jack groans at the sight of him coming untouched, or maybe it’s at the convulsive clenching of Bitty’s hole around his pummeling cock, because he braces himself and hammers even faster as Bitty just keeps coming and coming, with Jack racing to join him in climax. Bitty urges him on, tilting his hips up even further, offering his slick asshole to Jack’s powerful thrusts even as he sobs with the overload of bliss. His complete surrender is apparently all it takes, because it’s not long before Jack shouts and ruts forcefully into Bitty once, twice, and stills, throbbing hard inside him as he shudders and moans, pulsing out his release.

They pant against each other, still connected and twitching with the aftershocks, and Bitty draws Jack down to himself, needing his weight to feel anchored. He feels floaty, spaced out, with Jack’s solid, sweaty body slumped on top of him the only thing pinning him down to earth. The heavy, thumping beat of Jack’s heart is perfectly in time with his, pulsing against his ribs as they lie still for long, hazy moments, basking in the closeness and catching their breath.

Exhausted, Bitty’s about to drift off, perfectly wrung out and satisfied. He's just getting lulled into a doze by the warmth radiating from Jack’s body, when said body lifts off with a grunt, causing Jack’s cock to slip out of him. He shivers at the sensation and Jack presses a soothing kiss to his forehead, levering himself completely off of Bitty with a whispered promise to be right back. Bitty musters just enough energy to turn his head, in time to see a glimpse of Jack’s beautiful, toned back slipping through a connecting door, which Bitty idly assumes must be the bathroom where Jack can clean up and dispose of the condom. It’s not long before he returns to Bitty, a warm, damp towel in his hand, which he uses to carefully and gently clean him up before tossing it casually on the floor.

“How do you feel?” Jack asks tenderly, lying on his side near Bitty so that he can brace himself over him with one arm.

“Mmhmm,” Bitty mumbles, still a little lost in his blissed-out haze. Bitty catches a hint of a smile through his half-lidded eyes just before Jack dips his head to nuzzle at his temple.

“You okay, baby?” Jack checks again, apparently determined to do a post-game analysis of Bitty’s deflowering, as it were. It’s touching, Bitty thinks, how Jack has faith in his ability to form words right now. He tries to respond by pressing a kiss to whatever part of Jack he can most easily reach, which turns out to be a shoulder, and hopes it’s enough to reassure Jack.

Jack seems to recognize his nonverbal state, so instead of more questions he gets a warm hand petting all over him: combing through his hair, running down his sides, gentle with just enough firmness to bring him back to earth. He shifts and turns to tuck himself sideways against Jack, slinging an arm around his waist and giving him access to his back, which Jack understands to be the invitation it is. He strokes his hand all over Bitty’s back in soothing patterns, indulgent and sweet, even going so far as to give Bitty’s ass a fond little squeeze. This causes Bitty to giggle against Jack’s chest, and Jack pulls away slightly and curves his hand around Bitty’s jaw, tilting his face up for eye contact.

“There you are,” he greets, unmistakable affection in his voice. “Hello, _chéri_ ,”

“Hello, sweetheart,” Bitty says, smiling sleepily up at him. “Feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Jack says, pleased and a little smug. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

Bitty rouses himself enough to do a quick inventory. “Just a little sore,” he replies. “The good kind.”

Something dark and possessive flashes quickly in Jack’s eyes, making Bitty shiver in response as they both think about the cause of that soreness. Jack’s concern takes precedence, however, so he lays flat on his back, tucking a pillow beneath his head, and carefully manhandles Bitty until he’s lying sprawled all over him. Bitty snuggles his face into Jack’s chest hair and squirms to make himself comfortable, delighted to find that for all that sculpted muscle, his boyfriend apparently makes a pretty good bed.

“You just rest for a little bit,” Jack tells him, one arm around his waist to hold him in place and the other hand stroking his back.

Bitty sighs, feeling warm and cherished and content, ready for a nap. There’s something he wants to say before he falls asleep, however. He braces one hand on a firm pec and raises his head up enough to meet Jack’s eyes. “Thank you for making it perfect, sweetheart,” he says, throat suddenly tight.

Jack kisses him, tender and so, so sweet, before whispering right against Bitty’s lips, “It was perfect for me, too.”

 

 

Hours later, the late afternoon sun sneaks a few golden rays in through Jack’s bedroom window, and Bitty wakes up in a lovely patch of warmth. He stirs, which wakes Jack in turn, and the two of them float their way into full awareness still in each other’s arms. Jack resumes his stroking of Bitty’s back while Bitty traces lazy patterns on Jack’s chest, pressing a kiss here and there. Eventually he feels the need to stretch, so he rolls off of his boyfriend-bed on to the mattress beside him and extends his arms and legs, arching up in a long, luxurious stretch in the sunlit sheets.

He turns back to Jack to find him smiling, just looking at him, but before he can say anything Jack says, “Don’t move,” then turns away to reach for something in the bedside drawer. He comes back with his camera and raises an questioning eyebrow at Bitty, silently asking for permission.

Bitty snorts and waves a lazy hand at Jack, telling him to go ahead. He’d gotten used to this—starting from Jack’s senior year when it seemed like he couldn’t go one day without Jack taking pictures of him at every turn, blinking innocently at Bitty when he complained and telling him it’s for his photography class. The entire week of his visit to Georgia was filled with more of the same, with Jack more interested in collecting shots of Bitty rather than the scenery, only then he no longer had a class project as an excuse. He hadn’t even bothered to make one. “I just like looking at you,” he’d stated simply, completely melting Bitty’s heart.

Now he’s at it again, focused completely on Bitty’s face, which he knows has an indulgent smile on it as he lays contentedly in the cozy, rumpled, sun-warmed bed. Bitty has hundreds of photos of Jack in his phone, but he knows Jack worries about being hacked, so he uses only his Canon for moments like this and keeps the images in a secure hard drive. He closes his eyes, enjoying the ray of afternoon sunshine on his face as he catalogues the delicious soreness he can still feel in some parts of his body. Bitty’s feeling so pleased about his life that it takes him a moment to realize that the clicking camera had gone silent.

He blinks his eyes open, only to find Jack gazing intently at him, camera now somewhere out of the way. “Jack?” he asks, his voice still a little raspy from sleep.

“I love you,” Jack says, hoarse with emotion. “I love you so damn much.”

Stunned, Bitty immediately sits up on the bed, instantly hyperfocused. _Oh dear god._ He lunges for Jack, unable to bear any distance between them, and is caught in strong arms as they both tumble down to the bed.

“I love you, too,” he says urgently, unwilling to make Jack wait one more second. “I’ve loved you for a while now, Jack.”

“Fuck,” Jack chokes out, right before capturing Bitty’s mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss. It’s desperate, infused with so many feelings that can’t be put into words, and Bitty responds with his own consuming declarations, putting in every ounce of love and longing into the kiss. After some time, it gentles, turns less frantic, becomes a lingering exchange of poignant, wordless promises and hopes. Eventually it slows down even more, until they’re simply breathing each other’s air, Jack running the tip of his nose against the curve of Bitty’s cheek, thumb leisurely caressing his jaw. Bitty holds that hand in place, turning his face to lay a kiss right at the center. When he looks back at Jack, there’s a smile on his face unlike anything he’d ever seen before. It’s radiant, overjoyed, and _heaven help him_ , Bitty knows he’s found the love of his life.

He wants to shout it from the rooftops. He also wants to hoard his own personal miracle from the world.

“I love you,” he chooses to say instead, reveling in the freedom to say it.

“I love you,” Jack says back, his voice full of the same wonder in Bitty’s heart.

They move towards each other for another kiss, but just before their lips touch, a sudden rumbling sound makes itself heard in the silence.

 _“Lord,”_ Bitty says, embarrassed, looking down at his stomach where the noise came from.

Jack is blushing as well. “ _Crisse_. I didn’t even offer to feed you before sweeping you off to bed.”

This makes Bitty laugh. “Sweetheart, it’s not like I’m complaining,” he says, landing an affectionate kiss on Jack’s cheek.

“I have some stuff in the fridge,” Jack offers sheepishly.

“Well, come on, then,” Bitty says, as they both sit up. “Good thing your fridge is stocked.” He’s about to get off the bed when he notices Jack looking a bit shifty. “What is it?”

“Um, the whole kitchen is fully stocked, actually,” Jack confesses. “Fully equipped.”

Bitty just stares at him.

“My mom helped me,” he adds. “And she says the oven is a good one. You know, for baking.”

This boy. Bitty tackles him back down into the bed, kissing him all over his face until they collapse into breathless laughter. It’s not long, however, before Jack rights them both up and urges Bitty off the bed, insisting that he should get some food in him first before anything else.

Bitty finally gets his feet on the floor and stands up, looking around for his clothes, until something on the night stand catches his eye. He’d been too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings until now, but this, _lord_ , this is really worth noticing. He reaches for it, the polished wooden frame under Jack’s bedside lamp. It’s a photo of him. He’s in the Haus kitchen, cheek dusted with flour, practically glowing in the morning light. He’s smiling softly at the camera. Rather, he’s smiling at Jack, behind the camera. He looks pretty damn obviously in love.

Bitty’s still staring at it, stunned, when Jack’s arms wrap around his waist and his body presses close, a solid line of warmth against his back.

“I miss you all the time, when you’re not here,” Jack explains simply, from behind him. “Sometimes I just like looking at you.” Right. He’d said that before. Bitty remembers the exact tone of the first time, in Georgia, because he’s relived that sweet moment over and over while missing Jack alone in his room. He thinks of Jack missing him the same way, right here.

“Let me get this straight,” he says, and his voice is cracking; he can’t help it. “You don’t have a coffee table, or even a rug for your front door, but you have a fully equipped kitchen. And _this_.”

“I know my priorities,” is all Jack says, and oh, _oh_ , does this boy have any idea at all what he’s doing to Bitty?

He puts the frame gently down and turns to face him, heart too full and aching with love, and he’s greeted by Jack’s tender smile shimmering through his tear-filled eyes. He’s speechless. Jack has a way of doing that to him.

“Come on,” Jack says, soft and affectionate. He drops a light, loving kiss on Bitty’s nose. “Food. You need to eat more protein.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, fuck, all I really wanted was a tiny little drabble, 500 words at most, based on that Beyoncé lyric and using Jack's photography as a symbol of how very into Bitty he is. (Because, you know, photographers and their obsession with light and stuff. Yes, highly original, I know.) Somehow that turned into this. I've written porn! Or an attempt at it, at least! How did this happen???
> 
> For that matter, idek how I'm writing the third fic of my entire life, because I had a plan, see. My plan when I got an ao3 account was that I would just get that ridiculous music school au out of my head so that it would leave me in peace once it exists in the world, and then I'll go back to my old ways of cheerfully lurking around the fandom. But then Jack kissed Bitty and I just… *throws up hands*


End file.
